


Mensagem errada

by iambyuntiful



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambyuntiful/pseuds/iambyuntiful
Summary: Uma única mensagem entendida de forma errada fez com que Minseok conseguisse alcançar seus objetivos, ao mesmo tempo em que passou o maior nervoso de sua vida em relação aos melhores amigos. Mas, afinal de contas, quem poderia culpá-lo quando Chanyeol e Baekhyun davam tantos sinais ambíguos?





	Mensagem errada

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, estrelinhas!
> 
> Faz algum tempo que eu queria postar alguma fanfic por aqui, mas me faltava coragem pra aprender a mexer com o site e aprender os esquemas de postagens. Então, resolvi que ia fazer um teste hoje e ver como as coisas funcionam e tudo mais e escolhi Mensagem errada para ser a fanfic teste por aqui.
> 
> Se vocês já me conhecem do Spirit, olá, sou iambyuntiful por aqui também! Se por acaso encontrou essa fanfic pela primeira vez, hey, sou iambyuntiful por lá também (onde todas as minhas fanfics também estão lol)! Na verdade, sou iambyuntiful em todos os lugares, então se quiserem me achar no curiouscat ou no twitter é esse nickname também :3
> 
> Boa leitura e espero que tenham feito tudo certo~~!

**MENSAGEM ERRADA**

**Ninguém podia culpar Minseok.**

 

Para sermos sinceros, ninguém poderia culpar Minseok por seu erro inocente.

 

Chanyeol e Baekhyun eram o típico caso de amigos que todo mundo acha que tem algum envolvimento, mas que negam de pés juntos qualquer rumor que chegue aos seus ouvidos, embora isso não impeça ninguém de pensar que estavam mentindo a todos e que estavam juntos sim, e não queriam contar a ninguém. Minseok também fazia parte desse grupo de pessoas, mesmo sendo o melhor amigo dos dois e ciente de tudo que acontecia com eles.

 

A história dos dois começou como a maioria das histórias de romance clichê: Baekhyun e Minseok eram amigos desde pequenos, com Minseok, sendo mais velho, sempre tomando conta do desmiolado Baekhyun e impedindo-o de entrar em qualquer confusão. Em contrapartida, Chanyeol era o aluno novo que chegou na escola e que todos amaram, e por isso Baekhyun passou a detestar sem nenhum motivo aparente. Embora Minseok o tenha questionado a respeito disso, o mais novo não disse nada além de que não gostava do novo aluno.

 

O problema é que ninguém na escola se importava se Baekhyun gostava ou não do rapaz e continuamente os dois eram forçados a conviverem, para o desagrado de Baekhyun e a confusão explícita de Chanyeol. O novo aluno não entendia porque o outro rapaz não gostava de si se nunca tinha feito nada a ele, e tomou como desafio próprio fazer com que Baekhyun aceitasse sua presença no local como fazia com todas as outras pessoas.

 

Muitas semanas foram necessárias nesse processo e foi uma detenção em conjunto – Baekhyun estava aprontando como costumava fazer e Chanyeol só estava na hora errada e no lugar errado – que fez com que Baekhyun visse o novo aluno de uma forma diferente. Ciente de que não tinha culpa alguma para estar em uma detenção, Chanyeol escondeu esse fato, assumindo a culpa ao lado daquele que o detestava e sendo condenado da mesma forma.

 

Baekhyun não entendeu o que levou o rapaz a fazer isso, porque eles nem mesmo eram amigos para que Chanyeol quisesse aliviar um pouco o seu lado, mas sentiu-se impelido a conhecê-lo melhor depois daquilo. Não era todo dia que alguém, mesmo as pessoas com quem mais convivia ou seu melhor amigo, assumiam parte da culpa consigo para não deixá-lo ir para detenção sozinho. Quando questionou Chanyeol sobre o porquê de ter mentido e estar consigo depois da aula  _pensando sobre o que fizeram_  em uma sala inutilizada, Chanyeol deu de ombros e disse aquilo que seria o marco inicial de sua amizade:

 

_Eu queria que você gostasse de mim como gosta de todo mundo por aqui, e pensei que tomar um pouquinho da sua culpa faria com que você pensasse melhor sobre mim_.

 

Desde então, três anos se passaram e os dois se tornaram amigos inseparáveis. Baekhyun nem mesmo se recordava do período em que ignorou Chanyeol por tanto tempo, porque não conseguia ver seus dias sem o novo melhor amigo.  Eram tão semelhantes em tantos aspectos que era plausível o porquê de  _ninguém_  entender como Baekhyun detestava tanto o Park no passado. Não muito tempo depois da detenção lado a lado, Baekhyun descobriu que Chanyeol também adorava algumas travessuras e era tudo que lhe faltava em alguém, já que Minseok continuamente tentava colocar juízo em sua cabeça.

 

Minseok, como era de se esperar, acabou sendo o melhor amigo dos dois, porque ele e Baekhyun eram um pacote só que Chanyeol teria que aceitar. Não que fosse qualquer tipo de problema, porque já gostava de Minseok antes mesmo de saber que o Byun ia aceitar sua companhia e tornar-se seu melhor amigo. Eram duas pessoas completamente opostas e que funcionavam como o anjinho e o diabinho em cima dos ombros, e esse era o conceito ideal de amizade para Park Chanyeol.

 

Em seu terceiro ano, o trio era conhecido pelos demais alunos como os mais inseparáveis do colégio, mas Chanyeol e Baekhyun eram alvo de  _outros_  rumores. Apesar de ter Minseok ao seu lado desde a infância, o Byun nunca teve tanto contato prolongado com o mais velho porque Minseok detestava toques físicos desnecessários. Chanyeol, por outro lado, era a pessoa ideal para Baekhyun nesse quesito, e aceitava seus abraços fora de hora, o aquecia nos dias frios e deixava que apoiasse o rosto em seu ombro quando cansado e querendo dormir.

 

O que era totalmente normal para os dois naquela amizade, passou a ser visto com outros olhos para as demais pessoas, que começaram a imaginar que tipo de relacionamento os dois tinham que ninguém mais podia saber. Isso valeu até mesmo para Minseok. De início, riram até se acabar das loucuras que as pessoas diziam a seu respeito, desmentindo cada rumor e cada mentira sobre estarem namorando escondido, mas depois de um tempo, perceberam que era infrutífero continuar tentando, porque quando acabavam com um rumor, dois surgiam no lugar daquele.

 

Não que Chanyeol fosse se opor a ter alguma coisa com Baekhyun, é claro. Seu melhor amigo era estupidamente lindo, e agindo de forma tão carinhosa consigo de forma inconsciente, seria mentira dizer que não balançou seu coração uma ou duas vezes. Nos três anos de amizade que tinham, Chanyeol já considerou oitenta e quatro vezes se gostava ou não de seu melhor amigo, ou se só estava sendo influenciado pelos rumores que inventavam sobre os dois.

 

A resposta quase sempre era estar sendo influenciado, mas isso não impedia que a dúvida surgisse novamente em outros momentos.

 

Para Baekhyun, o problema era muito parecido; não tinha nada contra ter algo com Chanyeol como as pessoas imaginavam que tinham, ele até mesmo ficaria muito feliz caso algo acontecesse. Chanyeol era bonito e gentil, sabia animá-lo como ninguém e estava disposto a estar ao seu lado mesmo quando a detenção era certeira. Contudo, odiava a ideia de arruinar a amizade que ele um dia quase deixou escapar por entre seus dedos, e deixava esses anseios muito bem escondidinhos dentro de si, esperando que, quando saíssem do colégio, os rumores fossem deixados para trás e os desejos estranhos também.

 

Porém, ainda faltava alguns meses para que o colégio acabasse e os dois precisavam sustentar aqueles rumores por mais algum tempo. A resposta para interrompê-los era clara e óbvia, mas os dois não estavam dispostos a precisarem ficar afastados um do outro para que parassem de confundir sua amizade com um namoro.

 

O que ambos não desconfiavam é que até mesmo o melhor amigo dos dois desconfiava a respeito do relacionamento que possuíam.

 

Minseok sempre fora muito certeiro em seus chutes e talvez fosse por isso que não aceitava nunca estar errado, mesmo que estivesse. Quando colocava algo em sua cabeça, nada o fazia tirar e não parava até poder comprovar a todos que sempre esteve certo, e jogar na cara de qualquer um que o tenha desacreditado no início. Em suas desconfianças a respeito dos melhores amigos, o mais velho não podia simplesmente intimá-los a dizerem a verdade – porque  _é claro_  que Minseok sabia que estavam mentindo –, mas podia analisá-los e esperar pelo momento certo, na hora certa.

 

O momento certo e a hora certa chegaram em um fim de semana bastante comum em que Baekhyun foi dormir na casa de Chanyeol, e Minseok, sendo a pessoa muito intuitiva que era, declinou o convite para deixá-los  _sozinhos_.

 

Há semanas os dois estavam de segredinho com algo que Minseok não podia nem sonhar em saber, e que não contavam mesmo que o mais velho implorasse para saber e usasse chantagem emocional sobre estar sendo deixado de lado pelos dois. Baekhyun dizia que no momento certo Minseok saberia o que estava acontecendo, mas que precisavam do elemento surpresa para que desse certo, e não queriam que as expectativas de ninguém pudessem estragar o momento especial.

 

O mistério, associado ao fato de que nem Minseok podia saber o que estava acontecendo, foi suficiente para que sua mente começasse a trabalhar em dezenas de hipóteses do que poderiam estar escondendo de si, só para provar que não precisavam falar nada para que adivinhasse, de tão bem que os conhecia. Em seus completos dezessete anos, Kim Minseok era praticamente um Sherlock Holmes.

 

Contudo, ele não contava com o fato de que  _muitas_  possibilidades se abriam com as informações que recebeu de Baekyun. Os dois ficariam sozinhos pelo fim de semana, um momento especial que ninguém podia saber a respeito porque as expectativas poderiam arruiná-lo, e Minseok seria o primeiro a saber... O que os dois estariam tramando com todo esse mistério, afinal de contas?

 

Até que a resposta pulou em sua mente, como mágica. É óbvio o que o  _momento especial_  para os dois seria, recordando-se de todas as vezes em que Baekhyun reclamava por ter seus dezessete anos e ainda ser virgem, e como as pessoas costumavam usar esse fato para brincar consigo.

 

É claro! O momento especial seria a primeira vez dos dois. Minseok era um gênio!

 

Aguardou pacientemente que Baekhyun ou Chanyeol ligassem para avisar como foi a ocasião, tentando distrair sua mente porque a última coisa que queria era ficar imaginando  _como_  seria esse momento para os melhores amigos. Sabia que os dois eram pessoas ansiosas para perder a virgindade, mesmo que Minseok tenha dito que não era nada demais – e ambos retrucavam dizendo que ele só falava isso porque tinha uma namorada e podia fazer sexo quando quisesse –, por isso tinha certeza que seu celular tocaria no momento em que acabassem.

 

Sentia-se como um pai vendo seus filhos crescerem e deixando de ser as criancinhas que precisava tomar conta.

 

Foi no sábado à noite que o celular de Minseok tocou com o visor anunciando que era Baekhyun ligando, e ele correu para atender, ávido pelas notícias que receberia. Estava ansioso por cada pequeno detalhe que lhe fosse contado, ansioso para fazer suas próprias perguntas e saber o que Baekhyun havia achado, e se concordava consigo sobre não ser nada demais. Sendo os dois tão melosos um com outro, provavelmente Baekhyun lhe diria que fora o melhor momento de sua vida.

 

“Minseok!”, Baekhyun o chamou assim que atendeu. “Você precisava ter vindo hoje, cara. Chanyeol e eu fizemos  _aquilo_.”

 

Minseok não entendia o motivo pelo qual seus amigos insistiam que deveria estar lá nesse momento. Podiam ser bons amigos, melhores amigos para a vida toda, mas não tinha a menor vocação para ser  _voyeur_. “Eu tive que passar esse momento”, desconversou. “Mas me diga, como foi?”

 

“Foi muito satisfatório”, Baekhyun respondeu. “Eu não sabia que Chanyeol podia ser tão bom assim.”

 

O sorriso no rosto de Minseok aumentava a cada informação que lhe era contada. Sabia que estava certo! “E como era? Era grande?”

 

“Ah... Não muito”, Baekhyun respondeu parecendo desapontado. Minseok controlou seu suspiro; sabia que não podia ser tudo perfeito. “Parece que fomos enganados, mas não deixou de ser divertido mesmo assim.”

 

“Bom, dizem que na primeira vez não é tão divertido, mas se já foi assim para vocês então as próximas vão ser ainda melhores”, Minseok comentou.

 

Baekhyun riu do outro lado da linha, e Minseok ouviu a voz de Chanyeol ao longe o chamando. “Tomara que seja, porque nós temos planos para fazer de novo amanhã. Dessa vez Chanyeol disse que eu posso montar!”

 

“Vocês mal começaram e já estão assim, hm?”, Minseok riu baixinho. “Me conte mais novidades depois. Ouvi o Chanyeol te chamando, vai lá.”

 

“Ele é um afobado, eu disse que ia contar para você assim que terminássemos e não me deixa em paz mesmo assim”, Baekhyun suspirou. “Tchau, Minseok!”

 

Minseok se despediu do amigo também, e desligou a chamada, jogando o celular na cama de qualquer jeito e deitando-se em seguida. O sorriso maroto aumentava consideravelmente a cada minuto que passava recordando-se da conversa com Baekhyun, e por saber que sempre esteve certo a respeito do envolvimento dos dois. Baekhyun nem mesmo teve a decência de negar a cada pergunta que fazia!

 

Sabia que essa era uma informação que não podia guardar só para si e que os demais amigos do casal também precisavam saber, afinal de contas, todos apostavam nos dois há muito tempo para que fossem privados de algo tão importante. Não fazia mal que Minseok os avisasse, certo? Baekhyun e Chanyeol provavelmente chegariam na segunda-feira contando a todos sobre o que tinham feito, como os dois idiotas que eram e que não sabiam guardar segredo.

 

Minseok só estava adiantando o processo para os amigos, como o bom melhor amigo que era.

 

Apanhou novamente o celular, encontrando o grupo com os amigos onde Chanyeol e Baekhyun não estavam, e que usavam para debater as formas como fariam com que os dois assumissem que estavam juntos sem que percebessem. Estava nervoso e ansioso ao mesmo tempo, por ter posse de uma informação tão exclusiva, e por saber que seria ele o responsável pelo trunfo daquele grupo. Finalmente teriam a resposta que esperavam!

 

 

> [17:05, 22/4/2018] Kim Minseok: Vocês não vão acreditar no que Baekhyun acabou de me falar!

 

A mensagem não demorou a ser vista por todos, já que aquele era um grupo que visitavam com certa frequência, e as respostas chegaram em seguida, uma em cima da outra.

 

 

> [17:05, 22/4/2018] Kim Jongin: O que ele disse??
> 
>  
> 
> [17:05, 22/4/2018] Oh Sehun: Os dois idiotas resolveram aceitar que estão juntos e não nos contaram???
> 
>  
> 
> [17:06, 22/4/2018] Kim Jongin: Não é justo, só porque você é melhor amigo delessss

 

O sorriso triunfante de Minseok surgiu novamente, feliz por ter algo que os demais não possuíam e que desejavam tanto quanto ele.

 

 

> [17:08, 22/4/2018] Kim Minseok: Baekhyun e Chanyeol disseram que iam passar o fim de semana na casa do Chanyeol né, e me convidaram para ir
> 
>  
> 
> [17:08, 22/4/2018] Kim Minseok: Obviamente disse não, porque eu sabia o que os dois tinham em mente e estavam me convidando só para desconversar
> 
>  
> 
> [17:09, 22/4/2018] Kim Minseok: Eis que Baekhyun me ligou agora e disse que os dois fizeram  _aquilo_.
> 
>  
> 
> [17:09, 22/4/2018] Kim Minseok: ESTÁVAMOS CERTOS, SENHORES

 

Diversas mensagens surgiram em seguida da sua, todas com conteúdo animado demais por estarem felizes com a descoberta feita por Minseok. Agora já podiam jogar na cara de Chanyeol e Baekhyun que sabiam do segredo dos dois há muito tempo, e que já não adiantava mais inventar mentiras para despistá-los porque não colava mais.

 

Se Chanyeol e Baekhyun fizeram  _aquilo_ , muito em breve todo mundo ficaria sabendo.

 

**. . .**

 

Na segunda-feira no colégio, Baekhyun não estava entendendo os olhares que recebia de seus amigos e os sorrisinhos tortos por onde passava.

 

Tudo bem, reconhecia que era um garoto popular e muitas pessoas gostavam de si por seu jeito irreverente e por fazer piada sobre qualquer coisa, mas aquela manhã estava estranhamente anormal. Seus amigos não diziam nada quando perguntava o que estava acontecendo, apenas o questionavam se tinha algo para falar, e Baekhyun, obviamente, não tinha a menor ideia do que estavam falando.

 

Até mesmo Minseok estava agindo de forma diferente consigo, e Baekhyun não entendia o motivo. Tentou buscar em sua mente alguma coisa que pudesse ter feito a todos para que agissem dessa forma, mas nada lhe veio em mente. Passou todo o fim de semana com o melhor amigo Chaneyol, montando um quebra-cabeça que ele havia comprado, e não teve tempo algum para importunar-lhes.

 

A única coisa que havia feito era ter ligado para Minseok para comentar que o quebra-cabeça que estavam mais ansiosos para montar não era assim tão grandioso quanto imaginavam, mas que fora divertido da mesma forma. Tudo  porque o desenho era o quadro que ambos queriam emoldurar: Daenerys Targaryen em cima de Drogon enquanto grita Dracarys e queima o exército de Porto Real. Sendo dois fãs de carteirinha da série e dos livros de Martin, Baekhyun e Chanyeol tinham altas expectativas para aquele quebra-cabeça.

 

Contudo, desistiu de achar algum sentido em tudo que estava acontecendo pouco depois quando ninguém quis lhe explicar o que estava havendo, e decidiu procurar por seus amigos. Estava atrasado – como todos os dias – e Minseok e Chanyeol costumavam esperá-lo já na sala de aula, em carteiras próximas à sua, que sempre ficava vazia até que chegasse. Quem sabe os dois pudessem dizer algo sobre aquilo e o porquê de todos estarem sorrindo de forma estranha em sua direção.

 

Na sala de aula, Chanyeol e Minseok estavam de fato o aguardando, conversando baixinho sobre alguma coisa que ainda não sabia o quê. Sua carteira na frente de Minseok e ao lado de Chanyeol continuava vazia, e foi onde jogou sua mochila, alertando-os de sua presença e onde sentou-se em seguida com um suspiro cansado.

 

“Não entendo as pessoas e não sei se quero entendê-las”, foi o que Baekhyun disse assim que chegou.

 

“Bom dia para você também, atrasadinho”, Chanyeol sorriu. “O que foi que houve?”

 

“Eu não sei, para falar a verdade”, Baekhyun respondeu. “Cheguei atrasado, como sempre, mas muitos dos nossos amigos ainda estão pelos corredores e me cumprimentaram de um jeito estranho, com sorrisos estranhos.”

 

“Engraçado, eles fizeram a mesma coisa comigo”, Chanyeol respondeu, franzindo o cenho. “Eu imaginei que você soubesse o que foi, já que Sehun me disse que mandei bem com você.”

 

“Jongin me parou no corredor para perguntar se fora bom”, Baekhyun contou, uma expressão de surpresa surgindo em sua mente. “Se você também não sabe o que está acontecendo, então nos resta a alternativa de morrer de curiosidade.”

 

Minseok olhou de um para o outro, tentando entender porque ainda estavam se fazendo de desentendidos quando todos já sabiam o que estava acontecendo entre eles. O próprio Minseok fez questão de ser o porta-voz de ambos, oras. Também não fazia sentido que estivessem agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido, quando fora Baekhyun mesmo a lhe dizer que fizeram  _aquilo._

 

“Minseok”, Baekhyun o chamou, alertando-o, “você sabe alguma coisa disso?”

 

“Disso... Disso o que?”, Minseok questionou com um pé atrás, tentando entrar no joguinho dos dois para não se entregar. Baekhyun podia ficar  _um pouquinho_  bravo caso descobrisse que havia contado aos outros sobre o que tinha acontecido.

 

“Sobre o porquê de estarem nos tratando de um jeito diferente!”, Chanyeol exclamou. “As perguntas são muito estranhas e ficam com esses sorrisos mais estranhos ainda.”

 

“Eu não disse nada demais, só que vocês estavam juntos na casa do Chanyeol e fizeram  _aquilo_ ”, Minseok contou dando de ombros. Tentou conter o sorriso travesso em seus lábios, mas falhou miseravelmente. “Ou era um segredo e as pessoas não podiam saber ainda?”

 

Baekhyun suspirou. “Você não sabe guardar segredo mesmo, seu boca- aberta!”, ralhou com o amigo que, por um momento, pensou estar  _mesmo_  encrencado. “Nós não queríamos que ninguém soubesse porque achávamos que era de cinco mil peças e ia dar  _muito_  trabalho, mas ele só tinha mil peças, então acabamos mais cedo.”

 

“Como assim peças?”, Minseok questionou genuinamente confuso. O que diabos Baekhyun e Chanyeol usaram em sua primeira vez que envolvia tantas peças?

 

“O quebra-cabeça, ué”, Chanyeol deu de ombros. “Nós te dissemos dias atrás que eu tinha comprado algo muito importante para nós e que chegou na sexta, por isso que Baekhyun foi lá para casa esse fim de semana. Também te chamamos porque achávamos que precisávamos de ajuda, mas foi bem tranquilo até.”

 

Minseok perdeu completamente as palavras ao descobrir o que  _de fato_  aconteceu.

 

Como assim seus amigos se reuniram para montar um quebra-cabeça e não para transar como imaginou? Aquilo nem fazia sentido! Não se recordava de Chanyeol ter comentado a respeito quando comprou, mas muitas vezes acabava se desligando da conversa dos amigos por começarem a falar de Game of Thrones, e Minseok não gostava nada dessa série. Sabendo que era um quebra-cabeça sobre isso, provavelmente abstraiu de sua mente e não se recordou.

 

Sua teoria a respeito da primeira vez dos dois fazia muito mais sentido, mas agora não podia dizer que tinha espalhado algo errado a respeito de ambos, e que agora todos seus amigos achavam que eles tinham transado porque Minseok espalhou a mensagem errada. Xingou Baekhyun mentalmente por não se expressar de forma clara durante a ligação, e falar tudo com duplo sentido só para que ele pudesse se confundir!

 

“Minseok? Você está bem?”, Baekhyun o chamou mais uma vez, percebendo seu silêncio.

 

“Ah... Está tudo bem”, Minseok respondeu. “Eu só estava pensando sobre como estão todos estranhos sem nenhum motivo. Que coisa louca, não é mesmo?”

 

“Demais”, Chanyeol concordou. “Vou tentar conversar com Sehun depois da aula para saber o que é que aconteceu, quem sabe ele me conte.”

 

“Não!”, Minseok falou rapidamente. “Deixa que eu converso com ele. Você sabe, ele não vai te falar nada porque, se fosse para falar, já teria dito agora, não é? Comigo não vai ter problema porque aparentemente eu também não sei de nada, aí eu conto para vocês!”

 

“Tudo bem, parece uma ideia melhor”, Baekhyun concordou. “Não se esqueça de nos dizer depois porque isso tudo é  _muito_  estranho.”

 

“Vai ver eles entenderam alguma coisa errada e não disseram esperando vocês falarem, né”, Minseok comentou, segurando seu riso de nervoso. Estava  _tão_  ferrado. “Mas eu vou dizer a verdade a eles, caso seja isso que tenha acontecido.”

 

“Já está me enchendo o saco essa história de acharem que tudo que faço com Chanyeol é porque estamos juntos secretamente”, Baekhyun resmungou. “O que diabos se passou pela cabeça deles só porque estávamos na casa do Chan? Que estávamos transando loucamente?”

 

Dessa vez Minseok não controlou o riso de nervoso que saiu por sua boca. “Que ideia maluca, não é?”, retorquiu. “Às vezes as pessoas pensam loucuras mesmo.”

 

“Ainda bem que você não é assim, né, Min?”, Chanyeol sorriu para si. “Não sei o que nós faríamos se até a pessoa mais próxima de nós acreditasse em todos esses rumores.”

 

Se Chanyeol soubesse que Minseok estava na verdade era contribuindo para que mais rumores acontecessem... O peso da culpa caiu em seus ombros de imediato, mas sorriu de volta tentando não passar nenhuma imagem ruim aos amigos, e desconversando para que mudassem de assunto. Em breve a aula começaria e teria tempo para pensar em como reverter a situação que tinha criado, sem que os amigos descobrissem que, na verdade, tinha passado a mensagem errada a todos.

 

Quando o professor entrou na sala e interrompeu a conversa de todos avisando que o conteúdo da aula era muito importante para a prova da semana seguinte, Minseok apanhou seu celular, aproveitando que os amigos precisavam de nota nessa matéria e resolveram prestar atenção no que estava sendo ensinado. Era o momento perfeito para que pudesse avisar a todos sem que ambos vissem seu celular.

 

 

> [08:04, 23/4/2018] Kim Minseok: ALERTA VERMELHO
> 
> [08:04, 23/4/2018] Kim Minseok: VEJAM ESSA MENSAGEM O MAIS RÁPIDO POSSÍVEL
> 
> [08:05, 23/4/2018] Kim Minseok: EU FIZ MERDA
> 
> [08:05, 23/4/2018] Kim Minseok: Me encontrem atrás do pátio pelo amor de qualquer coisa assim que der o intervalo e NÃO FALEM COM CHANYEOL E BAEKHYUN
> 
> [08:05, 23/4/2018] Kim Minseok: _NÃO. FALEM. COM. CHANYEOL. E. BAEKHYUN._

 

Guardou o celular novamente, passando a prestar atenção no que seu professor estava dizendo. Também precisava se dar bem na prova, mas agora que sua mente estava tomada por conta de seu erro, Minseok não sabia se conseguiria dar toda atenção que seu professor estava pedindo, ou se precisava rezar por sua vida e sua amizade.

 

Sabia que ser tão afobado poderia arruiná-lo algum dia, mas quem poderia culpá-lo por acreditar que aquela era a hora perfeita?

 

No horário do intervalo, depois de três períodos de aula dos quais Minseok não conseguiu abstrair absolutamente nada por estar pensando no problema que havia criado, o mais velho despistou os amigos e disse que encontraria os mais novos para descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Baekhyun ainda sugeriu que fossem com ele e ficassem escondidos para ouvirem o que Sehun e Jongin diriam, mas Minseok foi categórico ao dizer que não os queria por lá de jeito nenhum.

 

Por fim, correu o mais rápido que pôde, desviando de uns e esbarrando em outros até o local combinado com os dois amigos, esperando que nenhum deles tivesse trombado com Baekhyun ou Chanyeol pelo meio do caminho.

 

Para sua grande sorte, Sehun e Jongin chegaram pouco tempo depois que sentou-se em um dos banquinhos que estava por ali para recuperar o fôlego que havia perdido. Os dois garotos pareciam confusos com o chamado repentino de Minseok, e ainda mais com o estado do mais velho. Minseok parecia cansado e o desespero era nítido em seu rosto, embora não soubessem o motivo para isso.

 

Aproximaram-se e sentaram-se lado a lado com Minseok, esperando que o mais velho iniciasse o assunto que os levou até ali. As mensagens de Minseok não foram muito claras, só no aviso de que não deveriam falar nada a Chanyeol ou Baekhyun, e a cada minuto que passavam em silêncio a confusão crescia em suas mentes. Por que não podiam comemorar aquilo que sempre souberam?

 

“Minseok, você está bem?”, Sehun perguntou analisando o padrão de respiração do amigo.

 

“Não”, Minseok respondeu. “Gente, eu fiz muita merda e agora preciso consertar isso.”

 

“O que foi que você fez?”, Jongin perguntou.

 

“Eu contei para vocês que Chanyeol e Baekhyun fizeram  _aquilo_  né”, Minseok começou, recebendo acenos confirmativos e sorrisos maliciosos. “O problema é que  _aquilo_  não era nada do que a gente estava pensando! Os dois idiotas estavam montando um quebra-cabeça o fim de semana todo, e Baekhyun falou de uma forma que dava a entender que era outra coisa.”

 

“Como assim um quebra-cabeça?”, Sehun questionou, confuso. “Ninguém passa o fim de semana  _montando quebra-cabeça_ , Minseok. É óbvio que eles estão enganando você.”

 

“Não estão não, porque eu conheço aqueles dois”, Minseok retrucou. “Baekhyun esfregaria na minha cara que teve a primeira vez porque eu disse a ele que não era tudo isso que todo mundo diz. Além do mais, eles montaram o quebra-cabeça daquela personagem que amam daquela série chata, eles falam com muito orgulho desse feito.”

 

“Quer dizer que ficamos tão felizes por nada?”, Jongin suspirou. “Voltamos a estaca zero com esses dois que nunca vão admitir que tem alguma coisa acontecendo entre eles.”

 

Sehun e Minseok concordaram em silêncio, Minseok muito mais aliviado agora que conseguiu alcançar os amigos e dizer-lhes a verdade. Não sabia o que faria caso Chanyeol ou Baekhyun descobrissem o que havia dito a Sehun e Jongin, principalmente depois de Baekhyun dizer que não aguentava mais os rumores a respeito dos dois. Sua amizade estava sã e salva novamente, como nunca deveria ter sido ameaçada.

 

Porém, Sehun tinha outros planos.

 

“A não ser que a gente consiga instigar a curiosidade deles e eles queiram tentar para ver se dá certo”, Sehun propôs. “O que acham? Podemos continuar insistindo que eles transaram, sim, até que a sementinha da curiosidade surja,”

 

“Bom, se eles são mesmo só amigos, vai ser algo que vão rir depois das nossas caras e provavelmente levaremos algum sermão sobre confundir a amizade deles”, Jongin ponderou. “Mas talvez seja um risco que valha a pena correr.”

 

Minseok ponderou ainda mais se na posição em que estava era um risco que realmente valia a pena correr. Era o melhor amigo dos dois, sabia que confiavam em si mais do que nas outras pessoas, poderia ser um ataque direto à amizade que tinham caso aceitasse o proposto por Sehun.  _Por outro lado_ , queria  _tanto_  saber o que aqueles dois tinham e sentia-se cansado de tentar entender de forma sutil. Quem sabe se fossem mais agressivos com a chance de ouro que possuíam no momento as coisas dessem mais certo, não é?

 

“O Minseok não tem como participar com a gente, eles desconfiariam de cara”, Sehun pensou alto. “Min, o que disse a eles que veio falar conosco?”

 

“Que eu ia tirar a história a limpo, e contar a eles o que vocês tinham entendido com o que eu falei”, Minseok respondeu.

 

“Perfeito”, Sehun sorriu e havia muita coisa perdida naquele sorriso. “Você vai voltar até eles e dizer que conversou conosco e que nós tínhamos entendido errado. Assim, Jongin e eu chegaremos e insistiremos que eles compraram você para nos enganar também porque se arrependeram de nos contar, e aí vamos ver como eles reagem.”

 

Esse era um plano que Minseok gostava  _bem_  mais.

 

Apressou-se em encontrar os amigos novamente enquanto ainda estavam livres das aulas, com Jongin e Sehun em seu encalço, não muito distante. Sentia-se ansioso novamente, mas dessa vez de uma boa forma; finalmente iam tirar a limpo a história que os atormentava há tantos anos enquanto Chanyeol e Baekhyun pareciam se divertir, no início, em fomentar os rumores até que saíssem de seu controle.

 

Conhecendo os amigos que tinha, Minseok sabia que os dois estariam na mesma mesa do refeitório que usavam há anos, cada um com seu pequeno  _muffin_  e conversando sobre a série que Minseok detestava. Assim como imaginou, encontrou os dois exatamente como tinha em mente e correu em sua direção, sentando-se no banco em frente aos dois e recuperando o fôlego.

 

Estava correndo demais nos últimos vinte minutos para quem não possui fôlego para nada.

 

“Conversei com eles”, Minseok disse depois de respirar fundo. “Eles tinham entendido tudo errado mesmo, como se vocês tivessem passado o fim de semana transando ou coisa do tipo. Que coisa louca, não é?”

 

“Esses dois são uns pervertidos que não pensam em outra coisa”, Chanyeol resmungou, procurando-os ao olhar para os lados. Sehun e Jongin eram amigos um ano mais novos que os três, por isso estudavam em uma outra sala e só se viam nos horários de intervalo. “Além do mais, se tivéssemos feito alguma coisa, nós não diríamos a vocês dessa forma.”

 

“Então há uma chance de que vocês façam?”, ouviram uma voz às costas de Chanyeol, reconhecendo-a como sendo de Sehun. O mais velho contorceu o rosto em uma careta de desgosto enquanto Baekhyun suspirou, sabendo o que viria a seguir. “Vocês estão nos enganando, isso sim! E ainda mandaram o Minseok mentir para a gente.”

 

“ _Por que_  nós mentiríamos sobre isso?”, Baekhyun questionou, assistindo os dois sentando-se ao lado de Minseok. Sehun e Jongin pareciam resolutos em sua ideia de que os dois amigos tinham passado o fim de semana fazendo sexo. “Nós não temos motivo nenhum para isso.”

 

“Além do mais, Baekhyun é  _só_  meu melhor amigo”, Chanyeol foi categórico em dizer. “Vocês precisam sair dessa paranoia de que nós temos alguma coisa escondida de vocês, pelo amor de Deus.”

 

“Isso não é o tipo de coisa que alguém que nos esconde alguma coisa diria, Sehun?”, Jongin questionou sem olhá-lo, mantendo os olhos fixos nos dois amigos.

 

“Com toda certeza”, Sehun concordou. “Minseok, fale a verdade, os dois te enviaram até nós só para que a gente desacreditasse porque se arrependeram de nos contar, não é?”

 

“Não somos tão confiáveis quanto o melhor amigo de vocês, é isso?”, Jongin choramingou.

 

Baekhyun  _quase_  sentiu-se apiedado dos dois por imaginarem que estavam sendo excluídos, até se recordar de que ambos estavam acusando-o de algo que não fez e de que nem passou por sua cabeça fazer. Chanyeol era seu melhor amigo e, embora estivesse muito curioso sobre como seria perder a virgindade, não apelaria ao Park para que isso acontecesse. Sehun e Jongin só estavam falando loucuras como sempre.

 

“Não dissemos nada porque  _não aconteceu_  nada”, Baekhyun repetiu, falando bem devagar como se falasse com crianças pequenas. “Nós só estávamos montando um quebra-cabeça e o Minseok deve ter entendido errado também, e dito a vocês da forma errada. Nada demais.”

 

“E você não pensou em montar outra coisa também durante o fim de semana?”, Sehun tentou, o sorriso malicioso substituindo a faceta de tristeza que outrora ostentou em seu rosto.

 

Baekhyun não sabia se ria ou se chorava de desespero por seus amigos não estarem acreditando em si. “ _Sehun!_ ”, repreendeu, mesmo que não surtisse efeito porque o sorriso do mais novo não se modificou em nada. “Como você se sentiria se alguém começasse a questioná-lo dessa forma em relação ao Jongin, hm? Vocês também são os melhores amigos um do outro.”

 

Sehun deu de ombros olhando para Jongin de soslaio. “Normal, sei lá”, respondeu. “Nada que nós dois já não tenhamos testado antes.”

 

Essa era uma informação que os amigos não tinham a respeito dos mais novos e eles não pareciam envergonhados em sugerirem. A expressão no rosto de Jongin modificou-se de forma positiva, um sorriso orgulhoso surgindo em seu rosto, provavelmente recordando-se do momento com Sehun – nada que os mais velhos quisessem saber, de qualquer forma. Chanyeol suspirou mais uma vez, olhando para Baekhyun. Tinham perdido seu principal trunfo.

 

“Mas sei lá... Se vocês dizem que nada demais aconteceu nós vamos continuar achando que é mentira, mas não podemos comprovar nada”, Jongin deu de ombros. “Mas vocês bem que podiam considerar a ideia, não é? Sehun e eu estávamos curiosos e isso não mudou em nada nossa amizade, quem sabe vocês descobrem alguma coisa.”

 

Esse era definitivamente um terreno perigoso para se trilhar e ambos não estavam dispostos a tentar. Talvez desse certo com Sehun e Jongin porque os dois tinham certeza que eram apenas bons amigos curiosos que podiam matar a curiosidade um com o outro, mas Baekhyun e Chanyeol possuíam um problema diferente. Seus sentimentos nunca foram  _exclusivamente_  fraternos quando dedicados um ao outro, e não sabiam até onde podiam ir sem que deixassem isso sair do controle.

 

Minseok continuou olhando-os, analisando suas expressões e percebendo a dúvida instalada em seus olhos, contendo o sorriso que queria nascer pelo plano de Sehun estar dando certo. Embora não pudessem confirmar nada a respeito do final de semana, a semente da dúvida fora plantada, e talvez fosse uma questão de tempo até que Minseok recebesse a ligação que estava esperando, dessa vez com as informações corretas.

 

Esperava que os amigos conseguissem enxergar que não eram  _apenas_  bons amigos com essa dúvida e que não precisassem, de fato, chegar aos últimos níveis para perceberem isso. Minseok só queria provar-se certo mais uma vez, mesmo depois de três anos de tentativas sutis. Os dois melhores amigos só eram muito lerdos para perceberem o que já estava nítido em seus rostos: funcionavam muito bem como melhores amigos mas podiam funcionar muito melhor caso evoluíssem.

 

Ninguém conhecia Park Chanyeol e Byun Baekhyun melhor do que ele, talvez nem eles mesmos, e Minseok provaria isso ao confirmar de que sempre esteve certo sobre os sentimentos dos amigos a respeito um do outro.

 

**. . .**

 

Seria mentira se dissessem que a dúvida não fora realmente plantada.

 

Apesar de terem conseguido desconversar e levar o assunto o mais distante do possível envolvimento entre ambos, Chanyeol e Baekhyun não conseguiram distrair suas mentes o suficiente para que aquele pensamento recorrente não os assombrasse. Minseok, Sehun e Jongin já não pareciam se preocupar com o assunto, comentando a respeito de um novo jogo que prometia uma experiência como  _Battle Royale,_  e apesar de tentarem participar da conversa como dois viciados em jogos que eram, por vezes perdiam-se novamente em pensamentos tortuosos.

 

A verdade é que nenhum dos dois estava a fim de pensar a respeito, porque pensar demais podia reacender as dúvidas que lutaram por muito tempo para manterem adormecidas. Não queriam que os mesmos pensamentos que já os confundiram alguma vez na vida – uma, duas, três, quantas vezes eles chegaram a contar? – voltassem agora que estava tudo bem. Eram bons amigos, precisavam continuar como bons amigos.

 

Tudo o que precisavam fazer era manter seus sentimentos escondidos por mais algum tempo, o suficiente para que sumissem como já ocorreu outras vezes, e pudessem seguir como bons amigos. Seus amigos continuariam a fazer piadas a respeito, e talvez as piadas assumissem um teor sexual dessa vez, já que duvidavam que fossem esquecer esse episódio tão facilmente, mas tudo o que precisavam fazer era continuar ignorando-os, e permanecerem firmes em sua ideia de que eram  _só_  os melhores amigos do mundo.

 

Seria bom se na prática fosse tão fácil quanto na teoria.

 

Na prática, Baekhyun não deixava de pensar a respeito do que Jongin sugeriu há duas semanas, surpreendido por seus pensamentos todas as vezes em que se via distraído – o que estava acontecendo com mais frequência do que desejava. Amaldiçoou Jongin mais vezes do que podia se recordar por agora tentar alguma coisa com Chanyeol, mesmo que fosse para matar a curiosidade, fosse uma ideia atraente como nunca antes foi. Ele era seu melhor amigo e estava imaginando-o de formas inapropriadas por culpa de Kim Jongin!

 

Porém, Baekhyun não podia negar a si mesmo o desejo que sentia em tentar alguma coisa com Chanyeol. Eles podiam só fazer um teste como Jongin sugeriu, não podiam? Dessa forma, provariam aos amigos e a eles mesmos de que tudo o que imaginaram a respeito de ambos não passava de mentiras infundadas, e que, de fato, eram apenas bons amigos que ririam desse episódio no futuro, como uma história engraçada para se contar.

 

Chanyeol não estava muito melhor – na verdade, podia-se arriscar dizer que estava pior. Era muito bem ciente de sua quase paixonite por Baekhyun com o passar dos anos, e não queria que isso voltasse, porque já fora difícil esquecer esse assunto nas últimas vezes. Entretanto, dessa vez estava se mostrando mais difícil porque sua mente continuava a insistir que  _talvez_  Sehun tivesse razão, e ele pudesse tentar alguma coisa com Baekhyun,  _só a nível de curiosidade_ , nada demais.

 

Eles eram melhores amigos como Sehun e Jongin, não eram? Se não fez mal algum à amizade dos dois, por que faria mal a sua com Baekhyun?

 

Chanyeol sabia o porquê de poder dar tudo errado e acabar o afastando de Baekhyun, mas sua mente mantinha esses motivos escondidos para dar vazão àquele desejo antigo de tentar alguma coisa com Baekhyun, só para que sua paixonite pelo mais velho fosse aliviada. Quem sabe depois de tentar algo com o amigo, Chanyeol pudesse entender que só estava confundindo as coisas, e eles eram os melhores amigos do mundo todo e esqueceriam isso em seguida?

 

O problema é que nenhum dos dois tinha a menor ideia de como abordar o assunto sem estragar tudo.

 

Como poderiam enfrentar a vergonha em encararem um ao outro, e sugerirem que talvez eles pudessem tentar  _alguma coisa_  como Jongin e Sehun, sem se atrapalharem com as palavras e, consequentemente, colocassem tudo a perder? Se tentassem e falhassem na tentativa, seria ainda mais difícil encarar um ao outro no futuro do que se de fato conseguissem alguma coisa. Além do mais, não tinham sequer certeza de  _até onde_  o outro estaria disposto a ir e perguntar só geraria mais constrangimento.

 

Chanyeol e Baekhyun nunca detestaram as brincadeiras de seus amigos mais do que naquele momento em que não conseguiam esquecê-las, tampouco esquecer o que aquilo reacendeu dentro de ambos.

 

O sábado chegou de forma calma para os jovens estudantes, trazendo um Baekhyun preguiçoso demais e especialmente mais atrasado do que os outros dias. Tinham combinado de passar a tarde na casa de Minseok fazendo o trabalho de Literatura que fora pedido, mas estava com preguiça demais de sair de sua cama, e protelando a cada meia hora que via em seu celular, não percebeu o momento em que atrasou-se  _de verdade_.

 

Minseok detestava muito seus atrasos, mas os perdoava quando relacionado a escola porque concordava que era muita maldade fazer com que jovens adolescentes acordem às seis da manhã todos os dias. Contudo, naquele  sábado, sendo o horário combinado às duas horas da tarde, Baekhyun não tinha muita certeza se seu atraso seria perdoado assim tão facilmente por seu amigo pontual em tudo o que fazia.

 

Arrumou-se da forma mais rápida que encontrou, apanhando as primeiras roupas que viu e jogando uma água no rosto para acordar completamente. Abotoou os botões da calça enquanto descia as escadas e cumprimentava a mãe, dizendo que almoçaria na casa do amigo e que a avisaria quando chegasse lá. Apanhou uma maçã qualquer pela fruteira antes de abandonar sua residência em direção a de Minseok. Para sua sorte, seu amigo não morava tão longe assim, e com um pouco mais de sorte ainda, quem sabe conseguisse chegar no horário.

 

Durante o caminho, pensou se seus amigos também não estariam atrasados – Sehun e Jongin não tinham nem porquê estarem ali visto que não tinham nenhum trabalho para fazer, mas disseram que sempre passavam os sábados entediados e queriam auxiliá-los para que terminassem mais rápido. Chanyeol morava um pouco mais distante, então tinha uma maior chance de estar mais atrasado do que ele e poderia salvar sua pele naquele dia.

 

Quando chegou à casa de Minseok e tocou a campainha, esperou ansioso pelo amigo para abrir a porta, olhando em seu celular e percebendo que, independente de seus esforços, estava atrasado de toda forma. Suas esperanças foram para o lixo quando viu que foi Chanyeol quem abriu a porta para si, com o mesmo sorriso de todos os dias, esse sorriso que Baekhyun passou a amar e a odiar.

 

Maldito sorriso que lhe trazia todos os pensamentos ruins que Jongin colocou de volta em sua cabeça!

 

“Você está bem ferrado”, Chanyeol disse assim que o viu. “Minseok não está muito calmo, mas começamos o trabalho porque eu disse que sabia que você se atrasaria. E, aliás, boa tarde, belo adormecido.”

 

“Eu dormi tarde ontem”, Baekhyun resmungou entrando pelo espaço que Chanyeol deixou, “e não me atentei para o horário hoje enquanto deixava o celular em soneca a cada meia hora.”

 

“Ficou jogando de novo, Baekhyun?”, Chanyeol questionou andando um pouco mais rápido para acompanhar o menor que já se direcionava para as escadas em direção ao quarto de Minseok, após acenar para a senhora Kim que estava na cozinha.

 

Como Baekhyun poderia se safar de dizer que dormiu tarde porque ficou imaginando tudo o que Jongin mencionou que poderiam fazer sem que assustasse Chanyeol ou estragasse a amizade que possuíam? Sem achar nenhuma resposta boa o suficiente, Baekhyun apenas concordou em silêncio, aproveitando-se de seu vício em jogos para ter uma desculpa convincente o suficiente.

 

“Você sabe que isso vai te fazer mal um dia, não é?”, Chanyeol o alertou. “Você precisa dormir, senão depois está caindo aí pelos cantos. Eu nem estou online de madrugada para jogar com você!”

 

Baekhyun sorriu de canto, recordando-se que, realmente, Chanyeol era seu parceiro oficial em todos seus jogos favoritos. “Minha mente estava... Agitada”, explicou. “Achei que me ajudaria a dormir, mas acabei perdendo um pouquinho o horário também.”

 

“Não mencione isso ao Minseok ou ele vai ficar mais bravo ainda”, Chanyeol avisou quando chegaram à porta do quarto do amigo. “Sehun e Jongin ainda não chegaram, então podemos fazer nosso trabalho em paz e esperar pelas nossas crianças depois.”

 

Baekhyun se remexeu desconfortável à menção do nome dos mais novos, porque só falar neles já trazia as lembranças de duas semanas atrás novamente. Ainda se sentia envergonhado pela pergunta descabida feita por Sehun, e principalmente por se permitir  _imaginar_  o que ele estava pensando. Só podia estar ficando maluco mesmo se estava se deixando levar pelo que  _Oh Sehun_  lhe dizia.

 

Chanyeol pareceu perceber seu desconforto e não falou mais nada em relação aos mais novos, apenas disse a Minseok que Baekhyun havia chegado, e sentou-se novamente em seu lugar. Minseok o encarou feio, indicando que se sentasse ao seu lado para que continuassem a pesquisa, e Baekhyun sabia que o sermão sobre seu atraso viria mais tarde. Foi a primeira vez que o agradeceu por isso, porque qualquer coisa era melhor do que deixar sua mente ociosa pensando no que não deveria.

 

Enquanto Baekhyun começava a se ocupar com o tema do trabalho e a discutir com Minseok sobre como deveriam fazer a pesquisa, foi a vez de Chanyeol viajar até duas semanas atrás e recordar-se das palavras dos amigos. Olhando para Baekhyun, era inegável o fato que se sentia  _muito_  atraído pelo mais velho, mas nada que outrora achava ameaçar sua relação com ele. Agora Chanyeol já não tinha mais tanta certeza, vendo o pescoço branquinho à sua frente, como se o instigasse a marcá-lo.

 

Odiava  _tanto_  Sehun por colocar as ideias erradas sem sua cabeça, e a Jongin por não mandá-lo parar em seguida.

 

“Por que Sehun e Jongin ainda não chegaram?”, Minseok questionou. “Minha mãe está fazendo lanche suficiente para nós cinco, se aquelas duas crianças nos enganaram...”

 

“Eles devem estar vindo, provavelmente dormiram até tarde como certo alguém”, Chanyeol deu de ombros, recebendo um olhar feio de Baekhyun. “Pelo menos não ficarão nos atrapalhando enquanto pesquisamos isso logo.”

 

“Tomara, eles ficaram me enchendo o saco a semana inteira para comprar aquele maldito jogo de sobrevivência aquática que eles queriam tanto jogar”, Minseok reclamou mais uma vez. “Não acredito que eles conseguem me dobrar tão facilmente para comprar o que eles querem.”

 

“Sehun e Jongin sabem colocar o que querem na cabeça das pessoas”, Baekhyun comentou, ciente do duplo sentido em suas palavras. Era o seu teste para saber se Chanyeol captaria a mensagem escondida em suas palavras, e se poderiam conversar a respeito, mas o mais novo continuou da mesma forma como estava.

 

Baekhyun suspirou discretamente; devia se recordar do quanto Chanyeol era lerdo.

 

Ouviram a mãe de Minseok o chamando do andar de baixo, e o anfitrião os deixou sozinhos enquanto ia ver o que a progenitora queria. Concordaram em continuar a pesquisa sem Minseok, já que não sabiam quanto tempo o amigo iria demorar para retornar, e já que eram de casa, não precisavam ter medo de mexer no que era do mais velho.

 

Chanyeol aproximou-se de Baekhyun, sentando-se onde Minseok estava outrora, e o silêncio que se seguiu depois desse momento foi de longe o mais desconfortável que já enfrentaram desde que Baekhyun deu uma chance para conhecer Chanyeol. Os pensamentos impróprios voltavam em um turbilhão quando estavam tão próximos, e não sabiam o que podiam fazer para impedi-los, não quando estavam tão conscientes da presença um do outro.

 

Chanyeol sentia-se estranho, suas mãos inquietas como se não estivessem no lugar certo, como se quisessem caminhar pela pele de Baekhyun como sabia que não tinha o direito de fazer, e como o amigo ficaria assustado caso tentasse. Já Baekhyun mantinha os olhos fixos na tela do computador à sua frente, esperando não ser traído por seu corpo, já que se sentia cada vez mais impelido a observar o que Chanyeol estava fazendo quando não estava olhando.

 

Ambos se encontravam em uma situação difícil entre respeitar a amizade que possuíam, e mandar tudo para os ares e entregar-se ao desejo estranho que a proposta de Sehun e Jongin despertou em ambos.

 

“Minseok já deveria ter voltado, não?”, Baekhyun perguntou, tentando aliviar um pouco o clima. O silêncio já estava incomodando-o demais.

 

“Você sabe que a mãe dele adora ficar conversando, não vamos vê-lo tão cedo”, Chanyeol respondeu, olhando-o de soslaio e percebendo que Baekhyun estava tenso. “Aconteceu algo, Baekhyun?”

 

Baekhyun ficou ainda mais tenso, como se isso fosse possível, porque não esperava essa pergunta vinda de Chanyeol, tampouco quando estavam sozinhos onde não podia desconversar. “Não aconteceu nada”, resolveu negar. “Por que acha que teria acontecido algo?”

 

“Você parece um pouco tenso, sei lá”, Chanyeol deu de ombros, ainda desconfiado. “Ainda... Ainda é o que Jongin e Sehun disseram esses dias? Porque se for-”

 

“Não!”, Baekhyun negou muito rápido para quem não tinha nada demais com o assunto. “Eu nem lembro mais do que eles falaram, na verdade.”

 

Chanyeol sentiu-se murchar um pouquinho, porque estava  _quase_ com coragem de dizer-lhe que também estava pensando naquilo, mas se Baekhyun já não se recordava não seria o mais novo a recordar-lhe. Talvez fosse o sinal que precisava para esquecer de vez essa situação e fingir que nada nunca aconteceu, e que não ferrou com sua cabeça  _mais uma vez_.

 

O celular de Minseok apitou assustando-os e fazendo-os pararem de falar sobre o assunto que estava os incomodando há duas semanas. Baekhyun apanhou o aparelho, usando sua digital cadastrada para desbloqueá-lo – não havia segredos que não soubessem uns dos outros e por isso tinham acesso ao celular alheio. Percebeu que eram mensagens de Sehun, mas vindas de um grupo a qual ele não pertencia, e sentiu-se curioso.

 

Por que Sehun e Minseok estavam em um grupo que ele não, se faziam as mesmas coisas juntos?

 

Abriu a mensagem lendo sobre Sehun estar atrasado e Jongin estar com ele, mas já estarem chegando e aproveitou para ver as outras mensagens, percebendo que nem ele tampouco Chanyeol estavam naquele grupo. Chanyeol olhou por cima de seu ombro, curioso com o que Baekhyun estava lendo e foi dessa forma que ambos descobriram aquilo que Minseok tentou esconder por duas semanas desde o ocorrido.

 

As mensagens sobre todos eles acharem que eles tinham feito  _aquilo_.

 

“Foi aqui que isso começou então!”, Baekhyun exclamou, lendo as mensagens. “Eu não acredito que o  _Minseok_  pense assim da gente também! Esse maldito me conhece desde que eu era um pirralho!”

 

“Ele nos enganou direitinho dizendo que era algo só do Sehun e do Jongin”, Chanyeol comentou chocado com o que havia lido. Sentia-se traído pelo melhor amigo, por Minseok ter mentido para os dois. “E aqueles dois diabinhos ainda assumiram a mentira, deve ser tudo um plano deles!”

 

“Que tipo de amigos nós temos que brincam com a gente desse jeito?”, Baekhyun questionou, largando o celular de lado e esquecendo-se da pesquisa que devia estar fazendo. “Eles devem ter nos deixado confusos de propósito! Faz bem o jeito do Sehun ficar jogando verde para colher maduro.”

 

“Então você também ficou confuso a respeito do que Sehun disse?”, Chanyeol o questionou, agarrando-se a chance que viu. Ainda estava bravo com seus amigos, mas não podia deixar essa chance passar porque Baekhyun não abaixaria a guarda novamente tão cedo.

 

Foi só então que Baekhyun percebeu que tinha falado merda.

 

“Eu... Eu não fiquei confuso, eu só... Só fiquei pensando um pouco a respeito”, Baekhyun respondeu, atrapalhando-se com as palavras na tentativa de não parecer afetado. “Só um pouquinho, quase nada, você sabe que eu sou curioso.”

 

“Não tem problema, Baek”, Chanyeol respondeu dando de ombros. “Eu também pensei sobre o que eles disseram, e pensei que estava ficando maluco por isso porque achei que seria o único, então é muito bom saber que você também ficou pensando a respeito.”

 

“Você... Você pensou, é?”, Baekhyun perguntou reticente. Estava tudo caminhando de forma calma demais para o território tão perigoso em que estavam se metendo. “Pensou em que?”

 

Chanyeol não respondeu de imediato, porque a vergonha subitamente o acometeu. Como poderia dizer a Baekhyun o que pensou naquelas duas semanas, se ele fora fator decisivo de muitos de seus banhos demorados naqueles dias? Não tinha a menor cara de pau para contar tudo o que pensou sobre o amigo, mas também não podia deixar-lhe sem respostas, porque isso faria Baekhyun entender sozinho o que tinha acontecido, e o mais velho podia imaginar coisas que sequer ocorreram.

 

Era um beco sem saída, e Chanyeol quase se arrependeu de tê-los colocado nisso, até se recordar de que a mesma pergunta podia ser feita a Baekhyun também.

 

“Eu estive pensando... Você sabe, nas coisas que poderíamos tentar como Sehun e Jongin propuseram”, Chanyeol respondeu ainda um pouco envergonhado. “Eu não vou dizê-las em voz alta para você, é vergonhoso demais.”

 

Baekhyun entendeu de imediato o que Chanyeol estava tentando lhe dizer, guardando para si o quanto o mais alto ficava fofo com as bochechas vermelhinhas pelo constrangimento. Esperava passar despercebido e que a vergonha de Chanyeol o impedisse de perguntar a Baekhyun o que ele pensou durante esses quatorze dias, mas a vida não gostava tanto assim dele para dar-lhe tamanha sorte.

 

Ainda com as bochechas coradas, Chanyeol devolveu-lhe a pergunta. “E você, Baek? O que pensou nesses dias?”

 

“Eu pensei... Em você, em algumas coisas com você e que eu  _definitivamente_  não devia pensar”, Baekhyun assumiu em um sussurro, esperando que Chanyeol não lhe ouvisse. Ledo engano. “Acho que também não é nada que eu possa dizer em voz alta.”

 

“Devo assumir que pensou o mesmo que eu?”, Chanyeol questionou incerto.

 

Baekhyun engoliu em seco. Estavam  _realmente_  em um terreno que não deveriam pisar e tudo por culpa dos pensamentos errados que Sehun e Jongin plantaram em suas mentes. “Se você pensou em tudo o que  _não devíamos_  pensar como os amigos que somos, acho que sim.”

 

”E, bom, o que nós devemos fazer a respeito disso?”

 

O silêncio voltou novamente, mas, diferente da última vez, agora ele era bem-vindo e um amigo querido dando-lhes tempo para pensar frente a pergunta feita por Chanyeol. O que eles fariam agora, afinal? Deveriam deixar que as coisas acontecessem esperando não se arrepender no futuro, ou fingir que nunca disseram nada, terminar esse trabalho e irem embora como se nada tivesse acontecido?

 

As duas opções eram muito tentadoras, mas nenhum dos dois sabia dizer qual era a mais acertada. A primeira era perigosa e corriam o risco de deixar as coisas estranhas caso tudo desse errado; a segunda era mais segura, mas corriam o risco de continuarem pensando na mesma coisa por tempo indeterminado, até que a situação explodisse, e eles também perdessem o controle de tudo.

 

Era certo que nada seria como duas semanas atrás, independente de qual escolha fizessem.

 

“O que você quer fazer a respeito?”, Baekhyun devolveu a pergunta.

 

“Eu... Eu estava pensando se a gente não podia, sabe, tentar mesmo”, Chanyeol respondeu, analisando as expressões de Baekhyun. “Nós não precisamos fazer o que eles sugeriram”, apressou-se em consertar. “Mas podemos ter uma amizade colorida ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Você não precisa criar nenhum relacionamento comigo só por causa dessa... curiosidade.”

 

A verdade é que Baekhyun não se importava se Chanyeol o pedisse em namoro ali mesmo, naquele momento, mesmo que não tivessem nenhum contexto para esse pedido e fosse tão súbito que, se estivesse tudo certo com sua mente, ele recusaria. Baekhyun aceitaria qualquer coisa que Chanyeol lhe pedisse naquele momento, que aquietasse o monstro que criaram em sua cabeça.

 

“Por mim tudo bem”, Baekhyun concordou, surpreendendo Chanyeol. “Eu... Bom, não é como se isso fosse ser tão estranho assim porque eu preciso confessar que já imaginei isso acontecendo uma ou duas vezes.” O choque no rosto de Chanyeol fez Baekhyun rir, aliviando o clima estranho. “Qual é, Chanyeol, você é tão bonito e tão gentil, até parece que não sabe que é o sonho de consumo das pessoas.”

 

“Só estou meio chocado porque  _eu_  já imaginei esse momento acontecendo em outras ocasiões, e sufoquei até que passasse, porque achei que você nunca iria querer”, Chanyeol explicou, sendo a sua vez de rir de Baekhyun mostrando sua surpresa. “Não sou eu quem é o sonho de consumo das pessoas, Baek, é você mesmo e nem se dá conta.”

 

“Quer dizer... Quer dizer que estávamos perdendo tempo todas as vezes em que não falamos sobre isso um com o outro?”, Baekhyun o questionou, parecendo indignado consigo mesmo por ter esperado por tanto tempo até que Chanyeol tomasse a iniciativa. “Nós nem precisávamos ter passado por isso mais de uma vez!”

 

Chanyeol riu frente a indignação de Baekhyun e foi suficiente para que dissipasse completamente o clima estranho que pairava sobre os dois. Riu porque Baekhyun indignado era divertido, porque sentia-se aliviado por não estar sozinho com seus pensamentos que considerava errados, porque Baekhyun também estava perdido como ele há muito tempo, porque era muito bom não estar sozinho e ter seu melhor amigo ao seu lado mesmo quando não deveriam pensar um no outro dessa forma.

 

Riu por estar feliz e por alívio, por ter tirado um peso de seu ombro e por ter uma chance de saciar sua curiosidade junto de Baekhyun, e riu principalmente por ser Baekhyun ao seu lado.

 

“Para de rir, seu idiota!”, Baekhyun brigou, estapeando-lhe o braço mais próximo. “Não tem a menor graça, eu estava em  _colapso_  nessas duas semanas!”

 

“Eu estava em colapso esporadicamente há três anos, Baekhyun, me deixa me sentir aliviado pelo menos dessa vez”, Chanyeol retrucou. Seu riso cessou aos poucos restando apenas um sorriso bonito em seu lugar. “Eu me sinto feliz agora depois de me sentir confuso por tanto tempo.”

 

Baekhyun devolveu-lhe o sorriso porque também sentia-se feliz. “Não acredito que essa é a forma mais atrapalhada do  _mundo_  em dizer que já tive algumas paixonites por você, e que é tudo graças aqueles filhotes de satanás.”

 

“Pelo menos Sehun e Jongin serviram para algo, hm?”, Chanyeol ergueu a sobrancelha, olhando-o fixamente. Baekhyun riu um pouco, seu rosto contorcendo-se como acontecia quando estava mesmo feliz. “Ei, Baek. Tem algo que há três anos eu quero  _muito_  fazer e nunca pude. Dessa vez, eu posso?”

 

“Você pode fazer o que você quiser”, Baekhyun sorriu.

 

Chanyeol sorriu de volta, selando seus sorrisos em um beijo calmo, ao mesmo tempo que esperado há tanto tempo. Durante todas suas crises por imaginar-se apaixonado por seu melhor amigo e convencendo-se que não era nada demais, nunca se permitiu imaginar como seria beijá-lo para que não sentisse falta daquilo que nunca teve. Agora que podia beijá-lo quando quisesse, Chanyeol agradeceu a si mesmo por ter se impedido no passado, porque era muito melhor do que jamais poderia ter imaginado.

 

Baekhyun sentia os mesmos clichês que via em histórias de romance das quais costumava zombar: seu estômago dava voltas como se tivesse borboletas em seu interior, suas mãos suavam e estavam nervosas sem saber onde colocá-las, mas não conseguia deixar de sorrir mesmo enquanto beijava Chanyeol, porque nunca imaginou-se em um momento como esse e agora não queria deixar de vivê-lo.

 

Se Sehun e Jongin não tivessem dito nada, talvez nenhum dos dois teria tomado coragem e exposto seus sentimentos de uma vez, escondendo-se atrás da amizade que possuíam, como se isso pudesse levar todos os outros sentimentos embora. Baekhyun e Chanyeol deveriam saber que, se as dúvidas persistem por três anos, talvez não sejam tão coisa da sua imaginação assim.

 

O momento entre os dois foi interrompido pelo barulho da porta se abrindo. É claro que o mundo não poderia deixá-los em paz nem mesmo nesse momento.

 

“Os meninos chegaram e-”, Minseok entrou dizendo, mas parou em meio à frase quando viu a cena que estava acontecendo. “EU SABIA, SEUS MALDITOS! VOCÊS ESTAVAM ESCONDENDO DA GENTE!”

 

“Eu não acredito que eles estavam se beijando!”, Sehun exclamou, olhando por cima dos ombros de Minseok. “E não acredito que a gente não viu isso!”

 

“E vocês mentindo para a gente dizendo que não tinham nada”, Jongin os acusou. “Que feio mentir para os seus amigos, é assim que confiam na gente?”

 

Baekhyun sabia que os amigos fariam a maior cena do mundo, mas tinha uma carta na manga que eles não conheciam: as mensagens trocadas sem seu conhecimento. “Vamos falar sobre confiança com vocês três tendo um grupo sem nós para falar da gente!”, acusou de volta. Os três rapazes calaram-se na hora, e Minseok avistou seu celular jogado na mesa. Maldita foi a hora que deixou Baekhyun cadastrar a digital em seu aparelho. “Foi tudo um plano de vocês!”

 

“Não acredito que planejaram tudo isso nas nossas costas”, Chanyeol o apoiou, esperando que isso revertesse o jogo.

 

“Bom, mas funcionou, não foi?”, Sehun deu de ombros, completamente desavergonhado do que havia feito, diferente dos outros dois que não diziam nada. “Não muda o fato de que vocês estavam aí se beijando só porque nós não estávamos aqui!”

 

“Na verdade nós conversamos sobre algo que estávamos pensando e concordamos que a gente também pode tentar alguma coisa”, Baekhyun esclareceu. “Nós não tínhamos nada antes desse beijo, o que quer dizer que  _nunca_  mentimos para vocês.”

 

“Ah é?”, Sehun retorquiu. “E como vocês podem nos garantir?”

 

“O senhor não está em posição de exigir nada, aposto que foi você que armou esse plano todo!”, Chanyeol retrucou, dessa vez fazendo Sehun se calar. Já era bom o suficiente saber que estava certo a respeito daqueles dois, e que eles realmente tinham alguma coisa, independente de quando tinha começado.

 

Os três rapazes entraram no quarto, Minseok deixou a bandeja com os lanches que estava trazendo em cima da escrivaninha, e permitiram-se esquecer sobre o trabalho que deveriam estar fazendo para conversar a respeito do que levou Chanyeol e Baekhyun a tomarem a decisão de se declararem. Riram quando os dois relataram as loucuras que passaram por suas cabeças após a sugestão dos mais novos, e apontaram dedos em suas caras dizendo que sempre estiveram certos a respeito de seus sentimentos um pelo outro, mas dessa vez eles não se importavam.

 

Se foi a insistência daqueles três que fez com que finalmente tivessem coragem de expor seus desejos após três anos, mesmo que não estivessem loucamente apaixonados como os amigos sugeriam, já era algo que valia a pena. O futuro não lhes pertencia e não podiam dizer o que aconteceria dali em diante, mas já era bom o bastante não precisar continuar restrito ao que acontecia em suas cabeças.

 

“E aí”, Sehun questionou depois de algum tempo, enquanto saboreavam os lanches feito pela senhora Kim, “Quando é que vocês vão mesmo fazer  _aquilo_?”

 

“Agora vocês não tem mais desculpas!”, Jongin apoiou o melhor amigo.

 

“Calem a boca!”, Baekhyun mandou. “Isso não é da conta de vocês e, mesmo que um dia aconteça, a gente não vai falar para nenhum dos três.”

 

“Ei, por que eu não vou poder saber?”, Minseok questionou, indignado por estar sendo excluído por seus melhores amigos. “Eu te aturo desde que éramos pirralhos para ter informação exclusiva em momentos como esse!”

 

“Só estávamos montando um quebra-cabeça e você criou toda essa situação”, Chanyeol o lembrou, fazendo Minseok se encolher em sua vergonha novamente. Precisava assumir seu erro, mas ninguém poderia culpá-lo por ter pensado dessa forma. “O que você faria caso te contássemos  _mesmo_?”

 

Os mais novos começaram a rir de Minseok emburrado por estar sendo privado por seus melhores amigos, enquanto o novo casal, sem um nome definido para o que tinham, resumiu-se em pequenos sorrisos orgulhosos. Provavelmente voltariam atrás e contariam tudo o que acontecesse entre os dois para o melhor amigo, inclusive  _aquilo_  caso de fato fizessem, mas era divertido vê-lo emburrado por enquanto, e Minseok merecia esse pequeno castigo.

 

No fundo, precisavam agradecer ao fato de Minseok ter errado a mensagem aos outros amigos, e todo o trabalho que teve para consertar seu erro. Não fosse a sugestão indecente de Sehun e Jongin e as minhocas plantadas em suas cabeças e cultivadas por aquelas duas semanas, talvez nenhum dos dois tivesse coragem de seguir adiante e estarem onde estavam agora. Não podiam dizer que daria certo ou se acabaria dali algumas semanas, mas já era bom o bastante por ora, e agradeciam aos amigos por isso.

  
Sabiam que, caso dissessem qualquer coisa, seriam recordados disso para sempre, sobre como os três estavam certos e iam disputar o posto de padrinho do casamento que não planejavam ter, mas que também não tinham nada contra. No final, ainda eram eles contra o mundo, independente do que acontecesse.

 

E tudo graças a uma mensagem errada.


End file.
